


The Gift

by acari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Challenge Response, Community: mating_games, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/pseuds/acari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Derek. He's for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games Challenge 3: Kink Grab Bag](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mating_Games_Challenges/works/784180).

He is glorious like this, all that harnessed strength on his knees for her. Lydia trails a finger along the line of his naked shoulder, skin smooth and taut over powerful muscles. He is pure, coiled kinetic energy, holding still just for her. She can feel the minute shift of his muscles under her hand, the desire to move and stretch and arch, but he doesn't move an inch, keeping just where she put him: kneeling naked in the middle of the room, outstretched hands resting on his spread thighs, back straight and head bowed.

There's a noise in the corner of the room behind her. Lydia smiles to herself a little ruefully. She could never teach that one to keep still. He's twitchy, insolent, smart-mouthed, but quick and eager, so eager. She beckons to him with one delicately painted finger. "Come here, Stiles."

His bare feet make a soft shuffling sound on the plush carpet as he sinks down on his knees beside her. He is naked like Derek, and she can see he is hard already. She strokes an affectionate hand through his hair and he arches into her touch easily, shamelessly. "This is Derek," she says. "He's for you."

Stiles sucks in a breath and looks up at her with wide, startled eyes. "For me?"

"Yes." She smiles. "Do you like him?"

Lydia can feel Derek exhale at that, anxious maybe, anticipating. There's a slight tremor running through Derek's frame that makes her place a soft kiss against the back of Derek's neck just above the collar. "Shh," she soothes. "You're doing so good, shh."

"Lydia -"

Lydia motions for Stiles to stay silent, her eyes never leaving Derek. "You know how to make me stop. Do you want to stop?"

Derek takes a deep breath, the tremor under her hand easing with the calm ebb and flow of his breathing. He shakes his head.

"Good," she says, sliding one hand around his neck and curling her fingers around his throat, palm resting against the smooth leather of his collar. "You're doing so good."

She motions for Stiles to face Derek and he wordlessly shuffles on his knees in front of him, flushed cock bobbing between his thighs with every move. Lydia's lips twitch. No one could ever accuse Stiles of being graceful.

When Stiles is settled, she tilts up Derek's head with just the barest pressure of her fingers against his neck. "Open your eyes," she murmurs close to Derek's ear. "Look at him." Lydia can see the moment Derek obeys in the way Stiles' face changes. There's a light in his eyes, warm amber, and his lips curl in a soft smile as if to say 'hi, hello there'. 

"Stiles," she says, and his eyes snap to her instantly. "Help me with the harness."

Stiles' hands are reverent on her body as he slides off her silken robe and fits her into her favourite harness, his fingers sure on the buckles, testing the leather straps so they lay nice and snug against her skin.

They move to bracket Derek, Stiles kneeling in front of him and Lydia at his back. There's a sheen of sweat on Derek's skin now, like it's getting harder to stay still. 'Good,' Lydia thinks as she slides one hand back into his hair, fingers gripping tightly and pulling his head back as she presses her hips against his ass, dragging the head of the strap-on over his hole again and again and again. Derek's skin feel feverish against her bare breasts and his hole is already wet and stretched perfectly for her cock to slide into him smoothly. Derek gasps and Stiles makes a quiet noise in return. Next time she'll let Stiles prepare Derek, working him loose with those long, slender fingers of his, instead of putting him in a corner to watch. Or maybe she'll test how good Stiles is at multitasking, with his tongue on her clit and his fingers in Derek's ass.

Stiles braces Derek with his hands curled around his biceps, keeping him upright while Lydia slides her cock in and out of Derek's hole, steady and precise. She doesn't need to see Derek's face to know what he looks like, everything written in the shift and curl of his body, the glazed look on Stiles face as he stares right at Derek, lips parted and cheeks flushed a blotchy red.

"You can kiss him," she says, but Stiles just nods slowly as if in a daze, eyes never leaving Derek's face. "Do it," she says, putting a little command into her voice. Stiles jerks and blinks at her like he just came back to himself. He licks his lips and swallows, slowly raising one hand to cradle Derek's cheek against his palm. Derek's head moves into the touch without hesitation, and Lydia slides her hand over Stiles' on Derek's cheek, her thumb brushing a gentle caress against Derek's neck. Stiles looks at her over Derek's shoulder, his smile tremulous and brilliant, before he leans towards Derek, eyes falling close at the last moment before their lips meet.

They kiss and kiss and kiss and Derek grows restless and tense under her hands. She grips his hips and fucks into him harder, faster, her hair falling into her face and clinging to her sweaty skin. She wants him to come just from this, the sensation of her cock pushing into him deep and sweet, her mouth against the back of his neck and Stiles murmuring in his ear, praising him "so good, you're doing so good", surrounded by them, close and safe, and cradled in their arms.

Derek is panting now, swaying in place and moaning shamelessly, utterly gone and radiant with it. "Come for us," she breathes against his skin, and he shudders and arches and comes.

When Lydia finally pulls out, Stiles is cradling Derek against his chest, one hand splayed in the small of his back, long fingers of the other curled around the back of Derek's head. She places a gentle kiss against Stiles' temple and ruffles his hair. "Take good care of him," she murmurs as she gathers her things. They'll be good together, she thinks. She chose well.


End file.
